


Satin and Lace

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sappy, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: With the utmost care, he uncapped the tube carefully turning out the bright red lipstick. Mesmerized he carefully applied it to his own chapped lips, he’d gotten somewhat better at it. His first couple of attempts had been rather poor. Smudging his lips, he smiled a secret smile, turning in front of the mirror. Steve blew a kiss over his shoulder, thinking that for a moment, this one moment he was pretty.





	Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure how this came to me, it just sort of appeared in my mind and I had to write it down. The ending I’m not overly happy with but it was only supposed to be like a quick one and it ended up being longer then I had intended but that’s how it goes. I am hoping to do a Steve as the Winter Soldier so keep on the lookout for that. As summer is coming and I'll have lots of free time.

 

* * *

1939

 

“Come on Steve, don’t be such a wet blanket.”

 

Steve sighed as Bucky dragged him inside. He’d see what Bucky wanted to show him, make an excuse and leave just like he always did. After all, it was a bar, like any other of the ones Bucky dragged him to.

           

Picking out a table he waited as Bucky got them beers, glancing around at the dimly lit space with little interest. It looked like every other bar in the city, dingy, loud, crowded… Bucky appeared at his elbow setting the beer before him.

 

“What do you think?” he asked, grin wide as he sat across from him.

 

Steve shrugged, “Like every other bar Buck,” he said unimpressed.

           

Chuckling Bucky winked, “Just wait.”

 

Steve had no idea what he was waiting for, but just then the lights dimmed more, and a figure stepped out on the stage, the piano playing a slow tune. Steve listened twitching his fingers in time to the beat, listening to the singer whoever was signing wasn’t bad. The lights came up on the stage and Steve could see it was a woman, dressed as a flapper. Her knee-length gown shimmering in the lights.

           

Steve leaned forward in his seat, the room erupted in catcalls, and Steve glanced around something tugging at the back of his mind. Brushing it off he turned his attention back to the singer, she was pretty, maybe a little too much makeup, but her outfit looked beautiful.  She looked so confident, as she teased and taunted the audience. The men were going crazy. Bucky joining in as the song reached its conclusion and the singer posed giving the audience a sweet kiss as she smiled demurely.

           

Steve finally releasing what had been bothering him, his gasp of surprise drowned out by the crowd's appreciation; the audience, the singer…all men.

 

 

-#-#-#-

1941

 

“I’m headed out Stevie,” Bucky appeared around the doorway of the bedroom, a roguish grin on his face, “Don’t wait up.”

 

Rolling his eyes Steve waved him off, listening intently as the door closed behind him, hearing the tell-tale creak of Bucky’s steps down the stairs. Rolling on the bed he pressed his nose to the dirty window making sure his friend was indeed headed down the street and away.

           

Positive Bucky was gone on his date, Steve hurried first to lock their door before shutting himself in the bedroom, carefully he drew the threadbare curtains. Shoving his bed to the side, Steve slid to his knees prying up the loose floorboard. With trembling hands, he reached inside the hole, reverently Steve pulled out the pale pink slip, feeling the slide of the material against his fingers.

           

Hurriedly he stripped off his own clothing before pulling the material over his skinny frame. Luxuriating in the feel of the material as it caressed his skin, he ran hands across his thin hips feeling all the planes and angles of his body through the sheer material. Crouching again he pulled out a small cylinder tube, barefoot he padded over to the small dirty mirror.

           

With the utmost care, he uncapped the tube carefully turning out the bright red lipstick. Mesmerized he carefully applied it to his own chapped lips, he’d gotten somewhat better at it. His first couple of attempts had been rather poor. Smudging his lips, he smiled a secret smile, turning in front of the mirror. Steve blew a kiss over his shoulder, thinking that for a moment, this one moment he was pretty.

           

For once he felt confident and comfortable in his slender form. Steve’s smile turned a little sad, he wished he could feel like this all the time.

 

-#-#-#-

 

1944

 

Steve slipped away from the celebrations, the men cheering as they bought another round. Quietly he headed back to his small room on the base, making sure to double check the lock before retrieving the brown paper package from his duffle.

           

Carefully he pulled off the string, folding back the paper smoothing his now big, hands across the pale blue silk and lace nightie. Steve breathed out softly, it was beautiful.

 

Setting it aside he quickly shucked his uniform. Naked he picked up the nightie, pulling it over his head he felt the material pull taught. Lowering his arms, he sighed, the material stretched across his broad chest, the material falling shorter than it should. It had been the biggest one they the small specialty shop off the high street. Bucky had teased him about it while winking slyly, no doubt believing he’d bought it for Peggy. Steve hadn’t corrected his assumption.

 

Frustrated Steve sighed, his big body didn’t look right, it didn’t feel right…sometimes he missed…he missed his small slender frame. Tugging the hem, he turned this way and that, watching the material flounce about his thighs. He really wished he’d bought the matching sheer pullover.

           

 

He had no mirror in the room, so he could only imagine what he looked like in the soft material.  Turning back to his duffle he located a familiar small tube, carefully tucked away. Smiling he pulled out the well-used lipstick, carefully applying the colour expertly. Steve sighed happy, fluffing his hair, he pulled out a matching blue ribbon tying it around his head in a neat bow he wished he could see himself. He felt pretty though, the only time he felt like himself these days was in these stolen moments.

           

He adjusted the strap on his shoulder, looking down at his nails, they were ragged and uneven. He'd seen women lately, colouring their nails. Beautiful colours, bright reds, and soft pinks. Steve looked away from his own nails, he would love to have coloured nails. He closed his eyes, feeling a tightness in his chest, heartsick with the knowledge of the things he’d never have.

 

-#-#-#-

 

2013

 

Steve hurried to his room almost giddy with anticipation, for the first time since moving into the tower he was alone. Clint and Natasha were away on SHIELD business, Thor was off-world, Bruce was at a speaking engagement, and Tony was in meetings all day. He was blessedly alone.

           

Once in his room, he made a beeline for the dresser pushing aside his shirts, pulling out from the very bottom a carefully wrapped tissue paper bundle. Almost light headed in anticipation he unwrapped it, sighing happily as he revealed the deep purple baby doll pj's. He’d bought it at a little boutique on a whim one night while crisscrossing America, the colour catching his eye from the window. Today had been the first chance he’d had to actually try it on.

 

Stripping quickly, he first pulled on the small shorts, thrilled as the material molded to him, it felt so sensual. The shorts were a little too small, not made to accommodate male anatomy buy It didn’t matter, he was happy with it. Turning he tugged the negligee on next, used to it not fitting his frame. Pulled too tight across his shoulders and chest, and falling too short. It had been the biggest size they carried and Steve had to have.

           

Tugging it as much as he dared he hurried to the floor length mirror, gazing at himself in the reflected glass. His lips curling in a secret smile and he turned to look at himself. He ran big hands across his hips pulling taught the fabric, enjoyed the slide and feel. Basking in the confidence it gave him. Humming now he turned back to his drawer pulling out a familiar tube. He’d found it in the bottom of his duffle when they’d returned his things from storage. Hurrying back to the mirror he applied the bright red lipstick grinning of all he was worth.

 

He felt beautiful.

 

Sighing happily Steve looked at himself, it was funny how this is when he felt the most confident. More so than when he held his shield when he wore these clothes, Steve felt pretty and confident.

 

Lost in his own world, standing before the mirror he was completely taken by surprise when his door opened behind him and a familiar voice was speaking to him.

 

"Hey Cap they cancelled the board meeting today so I was working on some upgrades to your suit and-“ Tony cut off abruptly as he finally looked up from his tablet spotting Steve standing frozen in place before the mirror.

           

Steve had no idea what to do.

 

He was completely frozen. Tony Stark the one man….his throat when dry….the one man he….Steve couldn’t even finish his thought.

 

Tony seemed to collect himself first, “I am…” he breathed running a hand through his hair. “I am so sorry for not knocking Steve, that’s my fault,” he apologized. He offered him a smile, “Suit upgrades can wait.”

 

Steve still could find his voice, doing now more the watching as Tony turned to go, pausing briefly Tony spoke again, “You look gorgeous, that colour looks good on you.”

           

Then he was gone and Steve’s knees gave out and he crumbled to the floor. His chest felt tight, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or cry. Tony knew he knew! 

 

Steve knew what would come next, they would condemn him, and he would be….he shut his eyes tight, they would kick him off the team. His name in the news. He felt a choking sob wanting to erupt from his throat.

           

Sighing he stared blankly at the floor, one traitorous thought popping back into his head; Tony had called him gorgeous.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve had assumed he was living on borrowed time. Tony would no doubt tell the others, then…he didn’t want to think about the consequences that would inevitably follow. A fella wearing a dress….he knew what happened to them.

           

Only it never came, life went on in the tower everyone treated him normally; including Tony. Well, maybe not as normally as before, Steve wasn’t oblivious to Tony’s lingering looks, and soft touches. A pat on the back, an arm around the shoulder, Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. But two weeks after Tony finding out his secret, Steve had decided to confront the man head-on.

 

He all but demanded to know why Tony hadn’t told the others his secret.

 

“It’s not mine to tell,” Tony said simply, and Steve’s whole speech went right out of his head. He knew he was blinking at him stupidly. Tony grinned moving carefully across the lab.

 

“I ummm…” Steve was at a loss, Tony was before him, looking handsome and disheveled from his work. Steve hadn’t even realized he was wringing his hands until Tony was gently taking them in his own capable callused palms. Steve found himself staring into beautiful brown eyes, that crinkled as Tony smiled at him.

 

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?" he asked softly into the quiet hum of the lab. 

 

Steve felt his knees go weak, “Like a date,”

 

Tony nodded, “Like a date.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

It was too easy to fall for Tony. He was caring and kind, considerate and confident in who he was. Steve felt comfortable around him like he could be himself around him. About a week after they had started dating, Steve returned to his room to find a non-descript brown paper package on his bed. It was simple and unassuming, curious Steve pulled the string off and gently opened the box, pink tissue paper greeted him. A white card lay on top, curious he picked it up, recognizing the untidy scrawl that was all Tony’s; “I took the liberty, I hope you don’t mind, T.” He read aloud.

           

Even more curious he opened the tissue paper, only to gasp softly.  Hurriedly he was lifting out the gift, it was another baby doll PJ set, like his purple one, only this one was a deep red and if Steve missed his guess it would no doubt match Iron Man perfectly. He felt his cheeks heat, setting it down carefully he made sure to lock his door before hurrying to strip out of the sweats he was wearing.

 

He couldn’t wait to try it on. Starting with the little panties he tugged them on amazed when they fit him perfectly. They weren’t too tight, but just snug enough to feel right. Surprised he quickly pulled on the top, the silky material slithering across his frame and settle exactly where it was supposed. The hem falling to mid-thigh, it fit him perfectly. Steve was awestruck, it actually fit him.

           

Hurrying to the full-length mirror he started in wide-eyed surprise at himself. It was all frothy lace, and ribbons, with a little flounce, and he was in love. Turning he admired his form in the mirror, gently running his hands on the soft material. Steve sighed happily he never felt more beautiful. Heading back to the bed he noticed one last thing in the box, he pulled out a little headband with a bow on it matching the set. Happy he hurried back to the mirror carefully pulling on the headband and fluffing the bow. It was perfect.

 

 “JARVIS is Tony in the lab?” he asked aloud.

           

“He is sir,” the disembodied voice replied. Steve glanced at himself in the mirror again, Tony had a private elevator to his workshop, he had coded in Steve’s prints to allow him access down but the elevator was down the hall across from the common area.

 

“Is um, anyone else here JARVIS?”

 

“No, just you and Master Stark for the moment, everyone else is out.”

 

Steve nodded, grinning once more, he turned heading for the door, realizing he was barefoot. He glanced at his runners nearby frowning, that wasn’t what he wanted. He had a sudden remembrance of Hollywood glam, and the women with a long train following them as they swept down the stairs, and adorable shoes….

           

Shaking his head, he headed barefoot into the hallway, padding towards the elevators. Giddy he hurried, enjoying the slide of the satin, and the way the material flowed about his thighs. Pressing his thumb to the pad he could barely stay still and it whisked him to the workshop.

           

The doors opened and he was stepping off into the brightly lit space. The workshop always felt….alive. The bots would beep around, Tony would talk to them, curse them, as he moved deftly from one project to the next. In the background music blared, usually classic rock, or occasionally some off-beat sort of something.

           

Steve could usually sneak up on the genius before he knew he was there. This time though, JARVIS seemed to be on his side as he provided him an entrance. Suddenly the rock was replaced with soft instrumental, and the brightly lit space dimmed. Steve grinned, "Thanks JARVIS," he mumbled softly. As he headed across the room.

           

He watched as Tony looked up curious, “What gives J?” Steve was almost to him, and JARVIS didn’t answer. Shaking his head Tony turned then, spotting Steve heading towards him. As those dark eyes landed on him Steve had a sudden moment of unease, maybe he….maybe this had been a bad idea.

           

Then he saw those warm eyes light up and Tony stood moving to meet him, those eyes turning hot as they all but devoured him. “Beautiful,” Tony mumbled as he pulled Steve close rocking onto his tiptoes to kiss him gently. Steve melted into the embrace returning the sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tony.

           

The engineer pulled him close, still kissing him soundly and for a brief moment Steve felt a pang of sadness. He wished he was small again, that Tony could bundle him close, he had a brief moment of picturing his small self being swept off his feet and carried bridal style to the bedroom. His chest ached with the want.

           

Tony was pulling away then, frowning in concern, “Are you ok sweetheart?” he asked and Steve felt a warm flush at the endearment, he always did.

 

“Yeah of course,” he smiled but it felt wobbly on his face.

 

“Do you not like the outfit?” Tony stepped back holding his hands and running curious eyes over it.

 

Steve nodded, “Oh yes very much so, it fits, they don’t usually fit…” he stuttered to a stop blushing.

           

Tony stepped forward gently reaching up to cup his face, Steve looked into those endless dark eyes and wanted to drown. “Would you like some more outfits?” Tony asked softly, “Some different ones?”

 

 Steve felt his eyebrows go up he could have more, he could have different ones? He felt overwhelmed.

           

Some of his surprise must have shown on his face and Tony gently lead him to the couch and sat them down, Tony kept hold of his hands gently running a callused thumb across his knuckles. Steve imagined those rough hands caressing him through the nightgown. It was such an erotic thought he caught his breath. 

           

“Steve, honey,” Tony was calling him pulling him back, and he blushed realizing he’d drifted off into fantasy land. He focused on his beau, “I would like to ask you a few questions if I could, about you.”

 

Steve blinked, nodding, “Yes of course Tony.”

           

The smaller man gathered him close then, laying back on the couch and pulling Steve down on top of him, Steve eagerly tucked his head under Tony’s chin, feeling the arc hum against him as those callused hands worked down his back. The rough slide against the material was everything he wanted. He closed his eyes content, mind drifting warmly and pleasantly.

           

“Steve,” he heard and felt the words rumbled in Tony’s chest, “I wanted to ask you about the clothing,” Steve tensed immediately, his mind threw up a wall, it was almost like a physical jolt.

 

“Hey, no, Steve sweety, honey,” Tony was pulling him closer, and Steve tried to breathe through it. He shouldn’t be surprised Tony hadn’t asked, and he hadn’t offered, but he had figured Tony would eventually ask.

           

 

“I’m ok,” he managed, Tony kissed the top of his head.

 

“Steve, please listen very carefully to me,” Tony spoke slowly and softly. “There is nothing wrong with wearing these things, there is nothing wrong with what you like, or who you are. Whatever makes you happy, that is all that matters.”

           

Steve felt something loosen in his chest marginally, he could breathe again, “It’s ok?” he asked very quietly into Tony’s loose grey t-shirt.

 

 “More than ok,” Tony affirmed kissing his head, “I would like to understand better though, what can I do to make you happy sweetheart?”

           

Steve was at a loss, he had never really given voice to what he wanted before, not even in his own head. Scrunching his face, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “I want to look pretty.”

           

Tony hummed hands running up and down his back soothing, Steve gathered his scattered thoughts before haltingly telling Tony about the all men club and how he’s seen them and it had sparked something.

 

“After I bought a shift, it was cheap, but when I put it on…” he trailed off.

 

“You felt confident?” Tony asked softly and Steve found himself nodding.

 

 “Yeah…for the first time I felt ok with who I was.”

           

They were quite a long moment before Steve sighed, “You’re the only person who knows.” He confessed into the quite of the lab, Tony held him tighter. They lay together quiet and content in the peace Steve enjoying the soft ministrations.

           

“Would you like things that aren't clothes?" Steve mulled it over in his mind, brow wrinkling in thought.

 

“Maybe? I don’t…I’m not sure…”

 

Tony hushed him gently, “It’s ok, we can figure it out together.”

           

Steve felt that warm flush again, he liked that, figuring it out together.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve sighed heavily as he opened the door to his room, he was incredibly tired. He had been gone almost a week on SHIELD business. He's been called up after his quiet confession to Tony in the lab. They'd fallen asleep together on the couch only be awoke by JARVIS telling them Steve’s presence was requested. Reluctant they’d parted, and Steve had been sent to the North of all places and he’s been none too pleased about it. He’d been outside freezing for most of the week. On top of the remote location cell service had been spotty and he’s barely been able to talk to Tony.

           

Just as he thought about his boyfriend JARVIS chimed in, “Master Stark is requesting that you join him in the penthouse.”

 

Steve grinned, “Ok just going to shower then….”

 

“Master Stark says not to worry just come up.”

 

Curious Steve shrugged, Tony said come and he trusted Tony. Setting aside his shield he headed back to the elevator and up to Tony’s penthouse. Sagging briefly against the elevator, all he wanted was to see Tony.

           

The elevator dinged open, and Steve frowned it was dark inside.

 

“Tony?” he called confused.

 

“In here,” he heard the muffled call from the bedroom. Humming Steve headed towards the bedroom, it was softly lit and he could see flickering light from the bathroom.

 

“Tony?” he asked curiously stepping into the bathroom, surprised at the scene that greeted him.

           

The room was filled with flickering candles, the overly large tub currently filling with hot water and sweet smelling bubbles. In the middle stood a barefoot grinning Tony, looking extremely handsome in loose-fitting jeans and grey Henley.

           

“Welcome home,” he said warmly, and Steve felt the tension melt out of his shoulders.

 

Tony was moving towards him, pausing to kiss him softly, “Hi”.

 

Steve knew he was smiling sappily “Hi.”

 

Tony got to work then, clever fingers divesting Steve of his dirty uniform until he was in nothing but his boxers and socks. Kneeling Tony gently lifted first one foot, pulling off one, then the other before standing and settling his hands on Steve’s hips.

           

Steve froze, they hadn’t quite got to this part yet in their relationship, true they were a month in, and Steve wasn’t averse to the idea but he was still a little hesitant.

 

Tony kissed him gently, "Go get in the tub I'm got a few things to get." Steve grinned nodding, watching Tony leave before shucking his boxers and quickly getting in the tub. It was borderline too hot and it was perfect. Steve sighed and he settled in leaning back and closing his eyes. 

 

“Ok?”

 

Tony was back and Steve hummed softly, “Perfect.”

           

He felt strong hands behind him Tony gently touching his shoulders, Steve sunk into the feeling. He felt floaty again warm and cared for. He sighed, loving every inch of attention and Tony gently washed him.

           

It was sometime later when he heard Tony calling him gently, “Steve, Steve honey,” he hummed coming back to himself. Lazily he opened his eyes looking up at Tony, “Time to get out, you’ll turn into a prune.” Steve chuckled, and his boyfriend pressed a kiss to his head. “Come on into the bedroom when you’re ready, I have a surprise for you.”

           

Steve watched as Tony gathered his dirty uniform and headed out. Closing his eyes again he spent a little more time relaxing before finally rousing himself out of the cooling water. Stepping out, he toweled off, the soft warm towel felt like heaven. Briskly drying his hair he frowned realizing Tony had taken his clothing, he turned to call out when neatly folded nightie caught his eye. It was filmy and gauzing, a royal blue. He reached out touching the material, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction. Eagerly he pulled it over his head, allowing the diaphones material to flow over him. Pleased he looked down the hem making it almost to his toes, and a slit running up the side. It fit him perfectly, as he adjusted the straps at his shoulders, it felt wonderful.

           

Feeling much better he wandered back into the bedroom finding Tony patiently waiting, he was reading in in the big chair by the window. A book cradled in one hand as he concentrated on the words. A dark head turned as he entered and Tony smiled, Steve felt his breath catch.

 

“Better?”

 

Steve nodded, “Much thank you,” he replied feeling his cheeks pink.

           

Tony was setting the book aside as he stood casually sauntering over, Steve could feel his eyes on him.

 

“Breathtaking,” he mumbled before kissing Steve. The kiss lasted for long moments, and Steve felt as if he could happily kiss Tony all night but Tony was pulling away, tugging at his hand gently as he leads him into the closet. Steve followed, lips tingling.

           

Tony’s closet was bigger than the apartment he’d grown up in, filled with all manner of clothing from suits that Steve dared not guess how much they cost, to faded jeans and t-shirts. Steve glanced around curious as Tony brought him up short before a small doorway. Pausing he looked at Tony’s grinning face as the other man turned on the light to the small room, Steve gasped. The room was dominated by a large white vanity, one very much like the ones he remembered the famous actresses had in the picture. Unconsciously Steve gravitated towards it, the surface covered in what looked like brand new cosmetics. He brushed gentle fingers over them before catching sight of the rails of clothes. Luxurious looking silks, and chiffon, sequence, and lace. Steve felt giddy, light-headed, he turned to Tony speechless.

 

“All yours,” Tony confirmed.

           

With a small sob, Steve was on him, kissing Tony for all he was worth. "Thank you," he finally managed to stutter out. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to articulate just how thankful he was to Tony for being so understanding, so supportive. He buried his face in Tony’s neck trying to hold back his sobs.

 

Tony held him close, rough hands running across the silk of his nighties as he whispered, “Your welcome.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve heard the laughter as he entered the kitchen making for the fridge. Sweaty from his run he gulped down one bottle of water before grabbing another and heading to the table to see what Clint, Natasha, and Bruce had found so interesting.

 

“Come on, fess up Tasha these are totally yours,” Clint accused.

 

Steve frowned curiously as to what were they talking about.

 

“No way, these are way too big for me,” she said frowning at something on the table. Taking a swing of water Steve finally got close enough to see what they were looking at, and promptly choked on his water.

           

They were looking at an open box on the table, and inside was a gorgeous red corset, garter belt, and pantie set; the set he’d ordered to surprise Tony with.

 

“It’s really none of our business whose they are.” Bruce sighed looking done with the conversation.

 

“But clearly, it’s someone’s, it was addressed to ‘occupant'."

 

Steve was having a hard time taking his eyes away from the box, there was a roaring in his ears and he felt that horrible constriction in his chest. They were going to find out…they were going to know they were his….

 

 

“It’s mine, and why the hell did you open it?” Tony’s voice broke through his panicked haze. The man briskly walked across grabbing the box and tucking it under one arm. "It's a federal offence to open someone’s mail Birdbrain.” Tony gave the man a stern look.

 

“Sorry,” Clint held up his hands but he didn’t look at that upset about it.

           

Tony shook his head, “Open mail that doesn’t have your name on it again and I’ll lock you out of every gaming system in the tower.”

 

Clint opened and closed him moth like a fish, "But, but…"

 

Tony was already walking away, muttering to himself.

 

“Not cool man,” Clint pouted.

 

Natasha grinned, “I think that’s more than fair.”

           

“Bet it’s for him to wear, Stark would totally be into that kinky shit,” Clint waggled his eyebrows and Steve had had enough he fled the kitchen. Right to Tony’s room, specifically his little room hidden away from the rest of the world.

           

Sitting before his vanity he closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing evened out. He wanted to cry, breath hitching he tried to get his erratic heartbeat under control again.

 

“You ok honey?”

 

Steve gasped surprised but calmed when he realized it was Tony. Steve nodded, before shaking his head and burying it his hands once more barely able to look Tony in the face.

           

Tony crossed to him then, gently setting the package he still carried on the vanity before kneeling between his legs. Callused hands were gently pulling them away from his face.

 

“It’s ok Steve,” he reassured him softly, running a thumb over Steve’s knuckles.

 

“I’m so sorry Tony,” he finally managed to articulate sniffing, Steve couldn’t even look at him at the moment.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for love.”

 

Steve wiped his nose, trying to gain some semblance of control over himself, “They think that it’s your stuff,” he mumbled. “They think your….” He trailed off unable to voice it. They hadn't divulged their relationship to the others.

 

 

Tony snorted, “So?” Steve blinked, finally looking up into warm brown eyes.

 

“But…” he tried and Tony just grinned.

 

“Who cares what they think of me? The press had said far worse I’m sure.”

Steve could only gape at him, chuckling Tony gathered him close. “It’s ok love, I don’t care what they think of me. None of their business anyway. “

 

Steve offered him a watery smile, Tony brushed away his tears, “Now about that package you got…”

 

Steve looked at him and blushed, Tony’s grin turned to something dark and promising, “Was that for me?”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve hummed as he looked at his toes wiggling them in the light just to see them. The light pink matched his lingerie set perfectly. Grinning happily, he sighed eyes drawn to the door willing it to open. It’d been a long day, they’d fought off some odd scientist and his legion of sentient robots. It hasn’t really been much of a threat, but Tony had been intrigued by the machines absently promising to join Steve soon as he squared everything away in his lab.

           

The others had also dispersed for the evening and Steve had decided to make good use of the alone time. A bubble bath, followed by an exfoliating mask, before finally getting up the courage to try out some of the nail polish that’d been tempting him since Tony had gifted him the vanity. He’d really wanted to try out that bright red, but had opted for the pale pink instead, matching it with one of his favorite baby doll sets, all pink lace, and ribbon.

           

Pleased with how it looked he’d been emboldened to try out some of the pink eyeshadow, curling his lashes as he'd seen women do so often in the pictures. He’d finished the look off by adding matching pink lip gloss and stared at himself in the mirror.

 

He was beautiful.

 

He’s modelled a bit in the full-length mirror, feeling confident. Confident enough to call Tony to join him in bed.

           

Leaning back amongst the pillows he arranged himself in what he hoped in a seductive way.

 

“Sir is on his way,” JARVIS announced, Steve smiled a secret smile.

 

“Thanks,” he breathed attention on the door, he wanted to see Tony’s face when he spotted him.

 

The door opened and Tony was entering looking effortlessly handsome in a torn black t-shirt and ripped jeans. 

 

“Hey babe sorry got held up-” Tony cut off as he finally looked up from his tablet and spotted Steve. Steve held his breath, as dark eyes devoured him, Tony leaned back against the door a slow smile creeping across his lips. “For me?”

 

Steve let out a breath rolling to his knees with a nod. Tony was prowling towards him then, a rather predatory look in his eyes, Steve reached for him as Tony leaned down to press a kiss to his glossed lips. It was all tongue and heat, as Steve slid his hands to Tony’s pants.

           

The genius broke the kiss as he quickly threw off his shirt, before helping Steve wrestle out of his jeans. Stripping Tony down to his blue boxer briefs Steve fell backwards tugging Tony with him. He let out a pleased hum as Tony kissed his neck, rough hands caressing him through the sheer top.

           

Steve squirmed as sighed as Tony caressed and kissed him all the way down to his toes. Surprised Steve watched mesmerized as Tony paused at his foot looking down at his freshly painted toes. Strong fingers caressed his feet, “Lovely,” he murmured pressing a kiss to his toes and Steve sighed, he was so in love with this man.

           

The thought came unbidden and as soon as it did he knew without a doubt it was true. Suddenly he needed Tony, needed him more than anything else in his life. He reached for Tony pulling him back up and kissing him for all he was worth. Tony went willingly, braced over Steve, the blond wrapped his legs around the other man pulling him close and arching into him.

 

“Want you,” he murmured against Tony’s lips as he reached down pushing Tony’s underwear down.

 

Tony gave a groan as he helped, “You sure?”

 

 Steve pressed his lips to Tony's temple. "More than anything." 

           

Steve turned himself fully over Tony then, withering and sighing as Tony took his time, peeling Steve’s panties off him gently kissing his straining erection. Steve arched back, “Tony…” he groaned. The man would not be rushed through he took his sweet time, Steve thought he’d lose his mind as Tony teased and taunted kissing him, and teasing him until finally, finally, a slick finger was probing.

           

Steve had been waiting for this, thinking about this, and it made him burn with need. “Tony,” he arched into the finger trying to get Tony to hurry up.

 

“Patience,” his lover chastised.

 

Steve squirmed, Tony seemed to not be in any sort of hurry as he slowly, patently stretched Steve open. Finally, he was wrapping his legs around Tony he all but growled his need, his lover finally giving in with a breathy chuckle.

 

“Yeah ok…” Tony conceded.

 

Wantonly Steve rubbed his erection against his lover, the sheer baby doll top trapped between them, making the rub feel oh so right. Gasping he heard the crinkle of something before Tony was pulling away. Whining Steve followed watching as Tony rolled on the condom, Steve eager to help grabbed the lube and hurried to slather up his lover before pulling Tony down on top of him hooking a leg around Tony’s shoulder.

           

Grinning Tony was in his line of sight again, and something more substantial than a finger was pressing into him. Gasping he tried to relax at the slow steady burn, bordering on a little painful. Panting Steve looked up watching the face of his lover, Tony looked to be barely holding on.

 

Steve felt suddenly incredibly powerful.

 

Grinning he used the leg wrapped around Tony’s waist to pull him close, Tony suddenly bottoming out and they both groaned.

           

Steve was all but panting, he felt incredibly full, stretched father then he’d thought he could. Experimentally he rolled his hips. Tony groaned above him, “Please,” his voice sounded thready and barely contained. Steve felt another sudden surge of confidence, to make someone like Tony lose his composure was a serious ego boost.

           

He rolled his hips again grinning wickedly and that was all it took. Tony began to move, slowly at first then faster, and faster. Steve arched his hips meeting each thrust as Tony moved above him, in him, Steve groaned it felt so incredibly good.

 

“God, Steve,” he groaned pressing Steve leg back further opening him wider to his thrusts hitting something that made start explode behind his eyes, and Steve to cry out in ecstasy.

 

“Oh god Tony!" he was pulling the man down to kiss him again sloppy and hot as they moved together finding a sweet rhythm.

           

It was all Steve could do to hold on as they rocked together on the bed, “Steve,” Tony groaned his thrusts becoming erratic, Steve held on for dear life as suddenly a strong hand was grabbing him and he was sliding into the callused palm. Tony jerking him so perfectly that Steve knew he wouldn’t last. With a cry, the sweet heat in his belly was unwinding and he was cumming hard spilling into Tony’s first as the other man thrust once more, hard before he was coming with a drawn-out groan.

           

Tony stilled a moment collecting himself, and Steve was done. Blissed out he let his leg slide off of Tony’s shoulder as he the smaller man was gently withdrawing from him. With a groan, Tony was leaned down to kiss him. “What a nice surprise,” he murmured.

 

Steve just grinned lazily.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve knew he was in trouble. Not that he minded being in this sort trouble but he knew it all the same. The trouble he was in had a name, and the name was Tony Stark. See the problem was he was absolutely head over heels in love with the caring compassionate man who supported him in all aspects of his life. He loved Tony in the all-consuming, embarrassing sort of way, he was constantly on his mind, and Steve wanted to be with him every moment. Only six months and Steve was sure there would never be anyone else for him but Tony.

           

Steve sighed brow furrowed in thought, "Are we boring you, Captain?" Steve suddenly remembered he was in a debriefing, and everyone was looking at him. Including the amused dark eyes of his boyfriend.

 

Steve knew he was blushing badly, “No, sorry,” he managed to duck his head.

           

The meeting wrapped up soon after and as the others headed out while Tony moved to his side, “Deep thoughts today?”

 

Steve looked at him, reaching out he pulled Tony close burring his face in his stomach he sighed content, “Was thinking about you,” he confessed into the hoodie Tony wore.

 

Those rough hands where in his hair again, gentle teasing the locks, “Oh yeah?”

 

Steve sighed, “Yeah.”

 

They were quite a few moments in the now dim conference room, content in each other’s company. It was long moments before Tony finally broke the silence.

 

"How about we head home, your new bubble bath came, and that new robe you wanted," Tony said softly pressing soft kisses to Steve's neck.

 

Steve lifted his face to look up at his lover, “The black one, that Jane Russell wore in that picture?”

 

Tony chuckled, “With matching slippers,” he murmured kissing Steve on the nose.

           

Steve could help it the words were bubbling up, and before he could pull them back they were spilling out, “I love you.”

 

Steve wanted to run, he couldn’t believe it he’d said it. He closed his eyes not wanting to see Tony’s face. Looking down he felt strong fingers picking up his chin to look at him.

 

“Good because I love you too.”

 

Steve felt his heart swell, “Really?”

 

Tony grinned and suddenly he was kissing him deeply, “I love you,” Steve said again against his lips.

 

Tony chuckled, “Come on love, let’s go home.”

 

Steve couldn’t get out of the boardroom fast enough, already planning to do a smoky eye to go along with his new outfit.  The man of his dreams hot on his heels.

 

 

End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
